camp_semideum_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Meemius/Charrie Group
Ok, so I've decided I'll be making a character group. I'll write the group history, I'll have a few spaces and anyone can take one, and they can give the info of their character. Idea Ok, so before the group history gets written (which it can't until there are people taken) I'll just give you the basic idea. A few demigods, technically from hundreds of years in the future (a kinda Star Trek feel to the places they're from) that get pulled into the past, which is our present. They had formed a gang in their time, they all have a strong skill in various things, once it's taken by one, it can't be used again. They can have four skills. Everyone has to be between 14-18, and their history before the group is up to you, although obviously if there's some bits that aren't ok, that happens. Everyone joined the gang at the same time, you should end the history before the group history at just before the gang is started, so they're a year younger than they are now. Hope that makes sense! Rules to Joining #Your character's skills shouldn't be over the top, or already used. We don't need everyone being good at everything. #No more than four skills per character. Having more than four will result in a random selection of removal. #Your character may have a tragic backstory, but dont' make it over the top. No who's whole family has died, and they have been raped, and beaten by a boyfriend/girlfriend, and suffer from some sort of disorder, and are super depressed (I mean all that could make you depressed but still), that's just over the top. #Your character shouldn't be perfect, even at their best four skills. #They should have a reason they're in the gang. Not just 'because they are' but because they have something useful to bring to it. #We will be picking the leader and the second in command after all spaces are taken. #Mythology is practically a dead thing, so unless your character's mortal parent is a historian or can see through the mist, your character's mortal parent shouldn't know anything about mythology. Not everyone's parents should be like that. #If your character's history is going to include anything that could be triggering (suicidal things, self harm, rape, etc.) then make sure you say so at the start of your character's post, so that we know. #The form for characters are exactly like the first character, below. #Have three choices for a godly parent, all the same gender and mythology, that works for the character's four skills. #Lastly, we'd rather not have FCs like Demi Lovato or Justin Bieber, pref people that do just acting and have a more 'serious' demeanor. Character Spaces Nova Ryder - ~Rose Witch~ Name: Nova Electra Ryder. Age: 14 Posistion: WIP Four Skills: Singing, Agility Computer tech and Archery. Godly Parent Choices: Apollo, Eros or Zeus. Mortal Parent: Marina Ryder Personality: Nova is strong and rather confident, and very bubbly. She's a massive tomboy, and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. She's also a bit of a prankster, and has a passion for technology, even bringing some from the future for her and the gang's own personal use. She's excited to learn about the old technology, but isn't a massive fan as such. Portrayer: Chloe Moretz History before the Group: Space Two - Reserved for Audrey Campbell Space Three - Reserved for Demigod Izzy Space Four - Reserved for ~Rose Witch~ Space Five Category:Blog posts